


finger paints

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Children, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harrison persuades carson to take a nap
Kudos: 9





	finger paints

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this except my boyfriend, but i hope you enjoy regardless.

carson laid on the carpeted floor, rubbing his paint covered fingers across a small white sheet of paper that sat in front of him. 

harrison entered the room and looked down at the younger sibling, who looked back up at him with excitement. "harry! look at my painting for mom!" he lifted up the paper for his older brother to see.

harrison took the paper in his hands and smiled gently, bringing one hand down to ruffle carson's hair while carson whined in annoyance at the action. "that's a nice painting buddy, she's going to love it."

"ya think so, big bro?" carson beamed, taking the painting back into his own hands and staring at it.

"i'm positive," harrison bent down and picked up carson's paints that were scattered around the floor and the cup of water, placing them on the coffee table. "speaking of mom, she says it's naptime."

carson whined softly, putting his art on the floor and crossing his arms with a pout. "but i'm not sleepy."

harrison chuckled, bending down and picking up the paper, placing it on the table as well. "that's the rules buddy, sorry."

"but you and jack don't have to take naps.." carson frowned.

" 'cus we're older than you, plus don't you like to sleep?" harrison helped carson off the floor, leading the younger sibling into the bathroom, he picked up carson and stood him on the small wooden stool in front of the sink then helped carson wash the paint off of his hands.

he dried off carson's hands and helped him off the stool, then took his hand into his own, leading carson into his bedroom. 

he tucked carson into bed, then turned to walk out of the room.

"wait.." carson spoke softly.

harrison stopped in place and turned around, his facial expressions soften as he walked to the edge of carson's bed. "yeah?"

"can you sleep with me, harry?"

harrison laughed softly, taking off his glasses and placing them on carson's nightstand, then took off his shoes, carson shimmied to the side to give harrison room and the older sibling got into the bed beside of the younger one.

carson burrowed his head into harrison's side, harrison only wrapped his arm around carson, pulling him closer to his body.

carson let out a light sigh, and both siblings closed their eyes.

"i love you, harry."

"i love you too, carson."


End file.
